Silence of the Darkened Whispers
by xEssentialSoulx
Summary: Is it to late for Maleficent to have a relationship with her daughter? Can Lily be saved from the darkness before it devours her? OutlawQueen. Snowing. CaptainSwan. Chapter 4 Posted! Please Review! AU Author Update! On HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

A Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Once Upon A Time

Silence of the Darkened Whispers

Chapter 1

* * *

Maleficent sat very still, attempting to keep her posture relaxed, inviting and a smile upon her face. The silence between her and Lily would have been deafening if it hadn't been for the noise within Granny's Diner. Even after their conversation in the woods Lily wouldn't open up to her. After she got through to her once, Lily closed off to her quickly. Maleficent had meant it when she had told Lily; _she didn't mind a little darkness. Th_ e pain in Maleficent's chest expanded as it squeezed on her heart. The silence, no matter how much it hurt was always going to be a lot better than distance.

Lily swallowed hard, leaning back in her seat, as she allowed the cup of hot chocolate to warm her hands. She couldn't bring herself to meet Maleficent's hopeful blue gaze. She knew how this was going to end, if she got close to her. So what exactly was the point? Everyone who cares for Lily gets hurt, why would this woman, this dragon, her birth mother be any different. Lily was a lost cause; it wouldn't be long before her birth mother figured that out too. Besides, the last time they spoke Lily had been short with her about how the Charming's managed to get her egg away from Maleficent while in her dragon form.

"What is that you are humming?" Maleficent asked, catching Lily off guard. She hadn't realized she was doing it. She began doing it as a soothing technique, when she was younger; she believed she had outgrown it. Obviously she hadn't.

Lily bit her lip, holding the cup a little tighter, "It's something I learned when I was little."

"Would… Would you teach it to me?" Maleficent asked, trying to hide her hopefulness, she wanted something to open up the line of communication between her and her child. This could be it.

Lily nodded and hummed a little louder, Maleficent caught on quickly. As she reached to try and take her daughter's hand Lily jerked her hand away and was on her feet quickly. "I… I… have to go. Thanks for the coffee…" This wasn't right. It was wrong. What was Lily thinking?

Maleficent stood and followed Lily out quickly, "Wait. Please Wait." But, Lily continued to move quickly away from her. All she could do was watch her only child, run away from her. A ragged tear threatening breaths escaped her lips as she watched Lily round the corner out of sight.

Once Lily was sure Maleficent could no longer see her, she braced herself against the side of a building. Placing her head in her hands, she took some deep gulps of air, trying to slow her heart and her hands. It wasn't possible for anyone to love her; if they did, it would fade quickly. She knew this. There had been only been one person…. Lily shoved the thought from her mind and straightened up. She rounded the corner to go back to Granny's diner to go to her room. To her surprised Maleficent was still standing where she had left her, Lily flinched a little at the hurt in her eyes. Lily did her best to keep it behind her mask.

Lily remained rooted to her spot as the gentle, sweet looking blonde walked towards her. How could someone so… human… be the mistress of darkness? Lily had expected her to be the most sinister of villains but she wasn't. She was just a woman, who wanted a real relationship with a child, which was taken from her. A child that she clearly wanted, a child Lily no longer was. Something pulled at Lily's dark heart as Maleficent stopped in front of her.

"Have, have I done something wrong?" Maleficent asked slowly, as Lily took a step back from her and looked away.

"No." Lily said in a whisper, "It… it just… brought back… memories."

"Of your adoptive family?" Maleficent asked slowly, taking Lily's hand slowly, hoping she didn't pull away. When she tried Maleficent took her hand anyway, "Please tell me about them. Let me get to know you. Please."

Lily nodded slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Maleficent's hand. Her touch was so gentle, so loving; she wanted to take it in. "Were they good to you? Were you loved?"

Biting her lip, Lily took in a calming breath, "Yes, for a time, I was very much loved, and very much wanted."

The word, 'was,' was not lost on Maleficent as her daughter, jerked her hand free. "Lily, I…"

"I can't do this, Maleficent. I can't. I need time ok. Please just give me time." Walking around Maleficent she entered the diner and proceeded to head to her room. Once in the safety of her locked room, she drew the curtain; she could almost feel the blonde's gaze on her window. Lily hadn't been wanted or loved for so long that it scared her. She knew that, they would only lead to pain. Was she willing to take that chance again with Maleficent? Could she open up to the idea of being loved one last time? Would it be worth the pain that would follow?

Maleficent, slowly turned away from the window of her daughter's room. The pain in her chest was so unbearable, she felt like she was going to once again crumble to dust. Her daughter had called her Maleficent; she wasn't sure what else she had expected Lily to call her. Maleficent might have missed her chance to raise her child, but she was not going to give up trying to be a part of her life. She loved her daughter to much to lose her again. She was not going to allow Lily to push her away.

* * *

Well, there you go guys. Have a great day! Please Review. Title Subject to change, as it goes further, let me know if you guys come up with something. Please Note this will be an AU because as I watched the end of the final I expected Lily to be targeted by the darkness or for her to show up and save Emma. Sooo…yeah… Please Review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

A Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.

Once Upon A Time

Silence of the Darkened Whispers

* * *

Chapter 2

Lily sat on a stool at the bar of the diner fiddling with her crescent moon necklace. She was relieved that Emma seemed to like the idea of her staying in Storybrooke for a while. She was, nevertheless, a little surprised after all Lily did threaten the lives of Emma's parents, Snow White and Prince Charming. Something about Maleficent's request triggered something inside her that she had pushed aside for so long, she almost forgotten about them. The memories that being around Maleficent was triggering, were happy ones, she wasn't sure if she was ready to risk losing them once more. Maleficent was slowly bringing back the light from Lily's past that had become so overpowered by the darkness, she had completely lost sight of them. The longer she remained in Storybrooke with Maleficent the brighter those memories seem to become.

Truthfully, Lily would do anything to bring that light back into her life. If only she had the power to do so, she would do it in a heartbeat, no matter what the consequences of her actions might bring. Her gaze wandered over to Maleficent, who sat beside to her smiling. Every time she looked at Lily that same warm, loving smile would cross her face. It brought Lily both tremendous joy and excruciating pain. Joy because for once in a long time there was someone in her life that was excited to see her, because they genuinely loved her. The fact that the feeling of someone actually loving her brought her excruciating pain, because it reminded her of the love she had lost, one she was never going to be able to get back and it was all her fault. She wiped the stray tears away, before Maleficent could notice. She was conveniently distracted by Granny, who begrudgingly took her order.

The steady clanking of silverware to plates came to an icy halt when Belle burst through the door frantically. The air in the room thickened as the young brunette informed everyone of what was going on with the man called, Rumpelstiltskin. Lily looked at Maleficent, who squeezed her hand lightly, as the 'heroes' instantly stepped in and took charge. She watched as the exited the diner quickly. She wondered for a brief moment if Emma would have minded if she tagged along. But, she knew she was no hero, she had too much darkness in her for that to be possible.

"Lily?" Maleficent's voice caught her attention and pulled her from her thoughts. The concern on the blonde's face pulled something upward deep within Lily, "Are you alright?"

Lily stared at her for a moment as a new voice, a voice she hadn't heard in years, surfaced from the locked hidden dark rooms of her mind. "Sometimes making the right decisions is hard, but I know you can. I have faith in you; you just need a little faith in yourself. Remember to always smile, help others when you can, and always remember to be forgiving but never forget. Life is too short to be holding a grudge. You are good; you are kind and no matter what I am always going to love you."

Lily was on her feet in an instant and sprinting towards the exit at a steady pace. Maleficent followed after her daughter, as she made her way to the street. She stopped next to Lily who was staring at the black swirling tornado, as lighting crashed within the whirling vortex. The tornado churned around Regina, Lily drew closer as fast as she could. Maleficent's pleas for her to stop ringing in her ears. As she got closer she could hear parts of the conversation and see Regina trapped by the swirling darkness, "NO! There has to be another way!"

"There isn't you've worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed."

She picked up her pace, to put distance between her and Maleficent, she could hear Emma clearly as she spoke to her parents, "You figured out how to take the darkness out of me once. You need to do it again, as heroes."

Lily was almost there; her feet pounded against the street, her heart thudded in her chest. She watched as Emma gives Killian what looked to be a final goodbye, and turned her attention back to the darkness, dagger raised. Once the dagger was thrust into the swirling dark energy, Lily crashed into Emma, grabbing the dagger as Emma crashed hard onto the asphalt.

The darkness quickly engulfed Lily, separating her from the rest.

"Lily NO!" Emma cried as she scrambled to her feet.

"Don't do this!" Maleficent pleaded, as she came to a halt next to Emma.

Pain shot through Lily as the darkness, slowly seeped into her body, "I told you Emma. My life is not worth saving. At least now my life…might be worth something."

"No!" Maleficent shrieked, the thought of losing her daughter once again terrified her, she sent a ball of energy hurtling towards darkness. Only to have it have it do absolutely nothing to protect her only child.

"You're life has always been worth something, Lily." Emma yelled over the wind, as Lily's eyes fell upon Maleficent's tear covered face. "To me, to your mother, Maleficent!"

Lily smiled at Maleficent who only slowly shook her head, "It's alright."

With those final words Lily was entirely devoured by the darkness. Her last conscious thought was of the hope that for once in her pathetic, darkness engulfed; life she had made the only person in her childhood that loved her, proud. The darkness then swallowed Lily's conscious thoughts and her world faded into oblivion.

Everyone watched in horror as the vortex lifted Lily into the sky and vanished. The only thing that remained of Lily's one heroic act was falling from the sky and landing on the dampened black paved road. The dagger. The name engraved upon its blade, that had previously been blank now read, Lilith Page.

Maleficent, sank to her knees as the tears swelled behind her lashes, spilling over. The hot tears slowly drifted agonizingly down her cheeks burning her flesh with their warmth..

"N..No…" Maleficent shrieked into the empty air. She had failed to protect her daughter, yet again. Was Lily once again truly lost to her? "LILY!"

* * *

That's chapter 2! I hope you guys liked it! This how I think the final should of ended with Lily becoming the dark one. Please review! Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Once Upon A Time, just the OCs.

Silence of the Darkened Whispers

Once Upon A Time

Chapter 3

* * *

Emma lifted the dagger, gripping the handle gingerly with unsteady hands, off the asphalt gradually. She was meant to be the savior and yet, her best friend, whom not only had she wronged but her own parents, Snow White and Prince Charming had wronged, chose to have one of the greatest of all darkness consume her so that Emma didn't have to. Emma's eyes drifted over to Maleficent, who crumbled to her knees on the damp road. The look of forlorn devastation broke Emma's heart, as helpless tears rolled down Maleficent's cheeks. When Emma looked at her there was no villain, no dragon, just a heartbroken mother, who had lost her child for a second time.

Maleficent's heart sank on to the dampened asphalt and scattered into tiny, nearly irreparable fragments beneath her. Her tears streaked her face as the gently rolled down her reddened cheeks. She had failed, yet again, to protect her child. Now her sweet, baby, was once again consumed by darkness because of her failures to protect her daughter.

"Maleficent?" Emma spoke gently, holding the dagger out to the distraught, devastated mother, "You should have the dagger. You should be the one to summon her."

Maleficent looked up slowly with her blue teary eyes, with trembling fingers she wound her hand around the dagger's handle. Once the dagger was in her possession, she pushed herself upward onto her shaky legs. Once on her feet, she raised the dagger up over head, "Lilith, I summon you!"

Everyone stood very still and waited, Maleficent held her breath as a loud roar ripped through the air like a crack of thunder. Lily never appeared. Perhaps she had summoned her wrong. She held the dagger firmer in her grasp, "Lilith, I…"

"STOP!" The voice belonged to the out of breath apprentice, who came bounding up the street out of breath. "That's not going to work!" Maleficent froze as her blood ran cold as ice, it had to work! It worked when Rumpelstiltskin was summoned. Why the hell is it not going to work now?

"What do mean?" Emma demanded, turning to face the panting old man.

"It's not going to work because," He continued eying the dagger in Maleficent's possession, "The dark one has yet to gain control over Lily. It's slowly consuming her, but it has yet to win control. Since most people have both a light and dark side, the Dark One only has to snuff out the light and their darkness that they naturally posses will bend to the Dark one easily. However, Lily is not like most people. She was consumed by a darkness before her birth, she no longer had the natural light everyone is born with. She did not have the clean slate. So the darkness within her will not bend to the Dark One. It has to force her darkness to bend to it."

Maleficent lowered the dagger allowing it to hang limp in her hand as the Apprentice turned to face her. "But, as I said Lily is not like a normal person. Not only does she have twice as much darkness as normal people are born with, she also bares a strong hint of light."

"But I thought you said…" Snow began, but stopped as quick as she started.

"Lily's light was not a natural light, like the one everyone is born with, hers was planted and nurtured in her childhood. Her's was a product of genuine unconditional love. That is the strongest magic in the world, even in a land without magic that kind of love can do amazing things."

For a brief moment joy swelled within Maleficent, someone had truly loved her child, and was nurtured what was taken from her. She also couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the exact same person, because they got to be a part of her daughter's life and childhood while that had been torn from Maleficent.

The old man then turned to Emma, "Do you remember Lily's Crescent Moon Necklace?"

"Yes." Emma said slowly, confused. What did the necklace have to do with anything?

"Good," he stated. "Can you summon it to your hand?"

Emma blinked, "I can try…"

Emma held her palm flat and face up, concentrating hard on the necklace. Picturing it in her mind, doing her best to make it materialize within her palm.

"How is the necklace going to help?" Maleficent asked finally, the Apprentice turned back to look at her.

"It's a magical object." The old man spoke gently, "Not many people know this, but magical objects such as this store energy, magical energy that can be used to recreate the memories that the object was present for. Even in a land without magic Lily released that energy naturally like every other magical creature. I fear that without that necklace, without those memories, when the Dark One gains control, we will not be able to feed the light within her. Then that part of Lily will be lost to the darkness forever."

"How are those memories going to feed the light?" Charming asked, looking at Snow then back at the old man.

"Because," he said slowly, grimacing as he glanced at Maleficent out of the corner of his eye choosing his words carefully, "They are of the one person that was in Lily's childhood, that managed to bright the light back into her life. She was the kindest person I had ever met, she had more light than a normal person should naturally have. Without her Lily would have been doomed by the darkness, she possessed in this world."

Maleficent visibly flinched from those words, as another roar echoed through the night sky. "Got it!" Emma declared as the necklace dangled from her grasp. "Good, let's go help my daughter," Maleficent declared as another roar cracked through the air.

Everyone nodded as they ran at full speed towards the direction in which they believed the roars were coming from. Bursting through the trees into a clearing. There was Lily, in dragon form, on her hind legs. Lily's neck was extended upward as far as it would go, fire escaping into the air as she roared. The darkness swirled around her as the last little bit was absorbed into her body. Dropping down on all fours she eyed the intruders.

Maleficent moved at a slow pace towards her daughter, "Lily, it's alright. I know your scared."

The dragon watched Maleficent inch forward as smoke drifted upward from its flared nostrils. "I'm not going to hurt you."

By the time the others found Maleficent and Lily, Snows warning was too late."MALEFICENT! LOOK OUT!"

Lily's tail struck Maleficent sending her crashing into a tree. Maleficent cringed as she sat up. Lily turned to face Maleficent raising herself to her full height on all fours.

"NO! Stay there!" Maleficent called as the others started to move towards her. Emma and Regina both hand magic resting in their hands. Ready to strike. "I've got this."

Maleficent wobbled to her feet, " Don't be afraid. We are not going to hurt you. I promise."

When Maleficent extended her arm outward to touch Lily's scales, Lily roared inches from her face as the fire exploded from Lily's mouth.

"MALEFICENT!" Emma called as the heroes ran to her aide. Before they could reach her, Lily leapt into the air, wings expanded wide as she flew from sight.

* * *

Alright guys there is chapter 3. Please don't hate me (if you figured it out already, I bet most of you have)! I will have chapter 4 posted as soon as I can. There is a method to my madness. I promise! Until chapter 4 makes its appearance, Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

A disclaimer: I don't own any characters from OUAT, I just own the OCs.

Once Upon A Time

Silence of the Darkened Whispers

Chapter 4

* * *

When the smoke cleared, there Maleficent stood, her clothes were singed but otherwise she was fine. She turned and watched Lily perched herself up onto a hill in the distance. Maleficent walked slowly through the trees and towards the hill. She was not going to leave her daughter alone. She had to be afraid. When Maleficent and the others arrived at the crest of the hill they found Lily curled up in an area of scorched earth. Her nostrils flared, steam rising slowly from them as she rose to her feet.

"Lily, Please." Maleficent said slowly, stepping forward towards the dragon, who kept her eyes locked on Maleficent. When the dragon turned away, wings extended, a soft hum filled the breeze. The necklace floated from Emma's pocket and into the apprentice's hand. The humming was coming from the crescent moon. Maleficent remembered the tune as the song, Lily had been humming earlier. The dragon's head turned and watched the necklace in the old man's grasp, "Do you remember her?"

The necklace seemed to project an image of a young woman, she had long dark hair and brown eyes. She had a gentle smile on her face. _"What do you want your story to be about?" The woman walked over to a dark haired little girl sitting in her bed. "Dragons!" The little girl explained excitedly. The young woman smiled, kissing the little girl on the head, sitting next to her on the bed. "Alright, Lil. Dragons it is. Once upon a time, there was a big scary mommy dragon and her sweet little dragon. Mommy dragon's name was…"_

" _Maleficent!" The little girl excited. The young brunette laughed, "You had your daddy reading you sleeping beauty, huh?" The little girl nodded as she continued, "And the little dragon's name was… Lily."_

 _The little girl cheered as the young woman continued to tell the story about a sad mommy dragon, whose baby dragon got lost and how she searched and searched till her baby came home._

" _Mommy." The little girl asked seriously, "If a dragon came to steal me away so she could eat me… would you let her?"_

" _Maleficent?" The young woman asked with a raised eyebrow. The little girl nodded, eyeing her window. A wide grin spread across the woman's face and dashed off. After a moment, she returned with a pot on her head, and a spatula in her hand. The little girl giggled as the woman declared, " I am Mommy, the great dragon slayer! My magic spatula and I shall slay any evil Maleficent dragon that comes to harm my Lily."_

After the purple cloud around Lily cleared, there she stood, with tears in her eyes. Half of her body was becoming scaly and cracked, expanding slowly across her face. Tears rolled silently off her dark lashes and down the soft flesh of her cheeks. "Mommy." The tears rolled down Lily's cheeks steadily. She sank to her knees, reaching reaching out towards he hologram of the smiling woman. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Maleficent moved closer to her sobbing child, when she reached out to hold her little girl, Lily jerked away. "No! Stay Away! You'll get hurt! I'll kill you!"

Maleficent moved closer to Lily, winding her arms around her child and hugging her close. "It's alright. You won't hurt me Lily. I promise." Lily sobbed uncontrollably onto her mother's shoulder, "It's all my fault."

"What? What's all your fault?" Maleficent asked, stroking her daughter's dark hair. Lily turned from Maleficent and staggered over to the smiling illusion of the young woman, running her finger across the edges of the hologram. "I killed her. The only person in my life, whoever was capable of really loving me. I killed her. I killed my mother. That's why you have to say away from me! Or ill end up killing you too! I am not a good person, I wanted to be so bad, for her. But, I'm not. She deserved better, you do too Maleficent. You deserve better than me. I warrant all this darkness after what I have done…. I"

With the wave of the old man's hand Lily's body relaxed and slumped forward. The tears stung Maleficent's eyes. She was blaming herself, this whole time Lily had been blaming herself for what happened to her. What had happened to this young woman that had brought happiness into her daughter's life. She wiped the tears that still found their way along Lily's dampened cheeks.

With the help of Regina's magic, the group found themselves standing in the Charming's apartment, on the second floor, with Lily lying flat on Emma's bed.

Maleficent stroked Lily's hair soothingly, kissing the top of her forehead. "What happened to her? What happened to that woman?"

The apprentice sighed, the necklace once again began to glow. It showed little lily dancing around her bedroom, with the nameless woman. The old man smiled, "The dance party always scared away all the dragons and the monsters. So every night before songs and dragon stories they danced all the monsters away."

The image changed…

 _Lily, who looked to be about three or four was walking next to her mother, holding her hand tightly. "Do we have to go for ice-cream? How about we go tomorrow? Mommy is tired, and doesn't want to have to stop by the bank."_

" _You promised mommy!" Lily said stomping her foot in a little protest. "Mommy says you should never break promises to people. Besides, if you don't get me ice-cream I'm going to cry,"_

 _The young woman sighed a little, "That's true. Ice cream it is then. Mommy doesn't want to see her Lil cry over not getting Ice-cream."_

 _Lily chanted all the way into the bank, "Ice-cream, Ice-cream."_

For a few moment's the images faltered and was blurred, "What happened?" Charming asked.

"Just wait." He said, as a gun shot rang out. The image then cleared slowly cleared.

 _There stood the woman, shielding Lily's tiny body with her own. The gunman lay bleeding on the bank's tile floor._

" _MOMMY!" Lily cried as her mother dropped to her knees and drooped over her._

" _Close your eyes baby, and mommy will make the bad things go away." Lily did as she was told, tears streaming down her tiny face. With the help of the other bank goers, Lily and her mother were led and placed against the wall of the bank. The little girl's eyes remained closed as a woman helped her mother put on a black jacket that belonged to the woman who helped her into it. After they cleaned Lily's mother up the best they could._

" _The bad things are gone now, baby. You can open our eyes." Her mother's voice showed very little pain as she spoke. She was going to do her best not to scare her daughter._

" _Mommy! I'm sorry, mommy! I'm sorry!" Lily cried, flinging herself into her mother's open arms. The young woman flinched a little, but automatically began to stroke the little girl's hair soothingly. Lily lay on her mother's chest and sobbed. The woman began to hum softly, then sang to her daughter._

 _I haven't had a chance to sleep_

 _And when I wake, I wake with your dreams_

 _I guess, my pillow holds some kind of key_

 _To your peace, your peace_

 _Me, I wouldn't trade your love_

 _For all the candy in this great big world_

 _Me, I feel so crazy blessed and oh, so lucky_

 _To be the place you go when you need to feel safe_

 _When you need a kiss, it's me_

 _I haven't showered and I try to eat_

 _But all your tears, oh, they needed me_

 _I need some time, some time to think_

 _Then I hear you, what you need is_

 _Me, I wouldn't trade your love_

 _For all the candy in this great big world_

 _Me, I feel so crazy blessed and oh, so lucky_

 _To be the place you go, I'll wash your face_

 _To make room for all the kisses of tomorrow_

 _And every day that I get to be here with you is sweet_

 _Me, I wouldn't trade your love_

 _For all the candy in this great big world_

 _Me, I feel so crazy blessed and oh, so lucky_

 _To be the place you go when you need to feel safe_

 _When you need a kiss, oh, don't be afraid_

 _'Cause what you'll have is me._

 _A few moments after the song's end the woman's head drooped forward and her head fell limp._

" _Mommy?" Lily's head bolted up. "Mommy!"_

 _She shook the young woman's limp body. "LETS GO HOME! FORGET THE ICECREAM! IM SORRY! LETS GO HOME!" The young woman's body slumped sideways. As Lily tried desperately to wake her._

The image soon faded, tears dripped from Maleficent's eyes. "It wasn't your fault Lily! Do you hear me? It wasn't your fault!"

Maleficent's heart was just broken for everything her child had to go through because she had failed to protect her before her birth.

* * *

There's this chapter guys. I don't hate me! I am not a huge fan of Lily's father, so yeah… I felt like a mother figure would be a better option of the good memories. I really don't think I like this chapter though. I'm sorry guys! I've been really distracted today, my grandpa has been put on hospice so my family and I are leaving the state tomorrow. I wanted to get another chapter up before we leave because I don't know when we will be back. I might re-write this chapter. I am really sorry if it is horrible. Until either a re-write or new chapter please view!

The song I used "Me" By Plumb. I love that song and no, that's not the song, Lily was humming. Lol.


	5. Author Update!

Dearest Readers,

I wanted to update and let everyone know that my grandpa passed peacefully literally the next morning of our arrival. I firmly believe he was waiting to see my dad. Anyway, I am now back at home (just got back today) and I am ready to continue with my stories. Please bare with me, I will do my best to keep my sorrow from affecting my ability to continue with the chapters. I am ready for my life to go back to normal. I also want to thank everyone for their kind words and support throughout my ordeal. I am ready to continue writing and brighting your days the best I can.

Your grateful author for all her readers,

xEssentialSoulx


End file.
